


pants?

by Justhere1112



Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mother Armstrong - Freeform, Other, We Die Like Men, but also im tired, does she have a name?, i didnt check this at all, i feel like if i look hard enough i might find one, i wish i could have figured out how to make it longer, it just feels too short, young Olivier Mira Armstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justhere1112/pseuds/Justhere1112
Summary: this is just a short story about Olivier finding a way to add some pant to her wardrobe at a young age
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong & Mother Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong & Philip Armstrong
Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	pants?

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up shorter then i wanted but i had to post something so here

The Armstrong’s were a family of many shapes and sizes, Olivier had learned that at a very young age thanks to reunions and random visits. To be honest she was seen as the prettiest young girl born to the family in her generation due to the fact she was one out of five(two being her own sisters) and the fact that the other twenty two where male, and because of that fact Olivier was made to do some very undesirable things because of that. 

“Olivier just wear the dress for goodness sake!” Her mother yelled causing all the staff in ear shot to run before they were dragged into it somehow. 

“No.” 

Olivier was nearly ten and had already started a rebellious phase or at least that’s what the family hoped it was. She refused to take anymore dance lessons, refused to do any more music lessons, refused to sew with her mother, refused to cook, refused to learn how to clean(the last two weren't well needed in their life but its skills all wives and mothers should know!),and she even refused to let her mother put makeup on her. The list could go on along with the no’s but one thing was sure to the mother Armstrong if she didn’t put a stop to this now who knows how far it will go. 

“Olivier i am your mother. I only want what’s best for you and the people we are visiting have a daughter your age and a son not too much older then you. You will act proper and you will put on this dress.” 

“What I’m. Wearing is good enough!” 

“Your wearing your outside clothes though and you two will be inside playing together so i want you in something appropriate.” 

“But its sooo ugly!” 

“Olivier your aunt had this specially made for you!” 

“You dont wear a lot of the stuff she gets you.” 

“Honey that’s because i cant wear maternity clothes when I’m not pregnant” 

“When aren’t you pregnant?” 

“OLIVIER” 

“I’m not wearing that damn thing unless i get something out of it!” 

‘Great’ her mother thought ‘now she’s learned to make demands AND is cursing.’ 

“And what do you want?” 

“Pants,” she stated calmly. 

It took the women a moment to process what the girl had just stated to her,” but you already have pants, the ones for your, ummmm, exercises,” the women tried. 

“But those ones are for for my sword lessons. I want some like dad and Alex get!” 

Of course. Of course that was it beachside it always had been it. She didn’t know why Olivier hated Alex more then the other two but it became apparent to her lately. Alex was treated different, very different, then the girls and Olivier hated that. Her herself could recall that in her youth she often found jealousy in the things the boys got away with. She frowned looking down at her daughter. She did under stand where she was coming from, and she never really caught her on out fits before so this has probably been in her head for a while now. 

“Fine, when we get back well have some nice pants made for you,” she couldn’t help the small smile creep onto her face as the young girl seemed to relax a little. 

“You promise?” 

“Yes my little bull i promise now hurry up and put this on so we can get there and get some business settled. 

  
———————————————————————————————————————

Mother Armstrong couldn’t hide the smile on her face. The people they visited were fine all except the wife, she had known her in her youth and she was always quite stuck up. Her daughter proved to be one of the dimmer bulbs and of course wanted to show off with some musical skill(probably suggested by her mother) but when she finished her song on the piano she offer a turn to Olivier. 

“If you can play that is, i heard you don't take music lessons anymore.” 

She was about to step in when Olivier said okay and then provided to play like a professional blowing the other girls song out of the water and then provided a reply to the girl after her song was finished with, “I haven’t talked music lessons in a while simply because the teacher couldn’t keep up with me but your rendition of ‘twinkle twinkle little star’ was sweet.” 

“Our talented little Olivier master of the sword and the pen,” Philip had commented when the two men walked out of the room finished with their agreements and what not. 

The car ride was wonderful too. Olivier fell asleep on the way back in her lap(she had forgotten her exercise started at five in the morning) and was snoring almost the whole way. The girl had filled both of them with pride. 

“Oh Phillip I didn’t think I would have to tell you this but i might have made a little deal with the bull before we left.” 

“And can i ask what it is?” 

“She wants some... pants.” 

“She could do with more for her sword lessons.” 

“No dear like,” she stopped for a minute trying to figure out how to word it,” like causal pants. Like what you and Alex have.” 

“Is that all she asked for?” 

“Yes, why?” 

The shorter man let out a small chuckle,” well i thought she would have at least bartender a couple suits out of you with her behavior today” 

The mother shot him a glare as he kept laughing mentally threatening the worst of he was to wake up her oldest baby. 

‘My strong baby,’ the mother thought as she stroked the girls long blond hair feeling fear of a day where she won’t be able to call her that anymore.


End file.
